The New Titan
by Mujin
Summary: A new Titan joins the team, but James brings some ghosts from his past with him. What will the Titans do to face this new threat? Rated M for some coarse language,some violence, and lemon later on


The New Titan

"Titans! Go!" barked Robin's trademark battle cry, as he and the other titans squared off against Control Freak, Overload, Dr. Light, Red X, and Cinderblock. Starfire immediately started to trade bursts of energy with Dr. Light who delivered his "No one is as fast as the speed of light!" line. Robin assembled his gadgets to make his sword and began to sword fight with Red X who had created one of his odd red ones. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and attempted to bite Control Freak, who used the Hyper Transmogrifier from the League of Fantastic Supers to bulk himself up to BB's size and they began to wrestle… which's exactly what Cinderblock and Cyborg were doing! Trading blows that made thunderous concussions.

Raven had let the other Titans pick out their respective targets and began to search for Overload, who she found was absorbing electricity from a power line. "Hey!" called Raven, and she took a car and threw it at Overload using her telekinesis. Overload turned to her and launched a blast of electricity at her so fast that she couldn't block it fast enough. Normally she'd just shrug the blast off, but Overload had absorbed a lot of electricity and Raven felt the blast knock her out of the air, but instead of hitting the ground, she flew into something soft. Something smelled sweet.

"Excuse me are you all right?" said a friendly voice. Raven opened her eyes, to find herself looking up into a young man's face. He had iron grey eyes, long almost artistic features, and to finish it off, he had black hair that was drawn into a ponytail, except for a long strand that hung down to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I asked if you were all right?" asked the stranger this time his brow furrowed with worry. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Stammered Raven, feeling a blush rise to her face, which was blissfully hidden by the hood of her cloak. The stranger smiled, and said, "That's good, now how about I give you guys a hand?" Raven was about to protest, saying it was too dangerous, for a regular person to get involved, when he suddenly put her down and ran into the battle. First, he ripped the belt from Control Freak, causing him to shrink down to regular size. BB transformed into a snake and wrapped himself around Control Freak, making sure he didn't run away.

The stranger than helped Robin take down Red X, who ran away as soon as he realized that he was going to lose. Robin gave the stranger a nod and they both went to assist Cyborg, who was struggling to beat Cinderblock. Robin jumped into the air and landed a kick onto Cinderblock's head, and while he was off balance, the stranger swept his feet out from under him. Cyborg grabbed several streetlamps, and tied them around Cinderblock just as Starfire knocked out Dr. Light.

After the cleanup was finished, the Titans gathered around the stranger, and as usual, BB's mouth ran ahead of him by a mile, and he said, "Dude! That was so fucking awesome!" Robin came up and said, "Hey, thanks for the help, my name's Robin, what's yours?" The stranger grinned, and said, "The name's James. James Gosswell, nice to meet you Robin." Robin smiled, and he said, "Nice to meet you to, hey Titans, lets go over there for a sec, I need to talk to you guys about something."

Everyone followed Robin to a spot some yards away except Raven who stood staring at him for a second, then joined the group. A few minutes later, the Titans came back, and Robin said, "Hey James, if you want, do you want to join the Teen Titans? You get a place to crash, and food you know."

James nodded and answered while looking at Raven, who refused to glance in his direction, "I'd love to."

Back at the Tower, Robin had finished giving James the tour, and said, "Dinner's in an hour or so, so go ahead and take a look around." Robin left before James could reply, so James set off to his room, and wasn't surprised to see Raven sitting on his armchair. "Hey Raven. What's up?" Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and said, "You don't seem all that surprised to see me in your room."

"Yeah well it's my gift, I suppose. Besides, I already know why you're here." Said James

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're here to chew my ass off for getting into a battle that didn't involve me. So… sorry about that, friends?" replied James giving her one of his bright smiles. After a moment's deliberation, Raven gave one of her rare half smiles and said, "Friends."

"Cool, so I'll see you at dinner." Said James, and he walked out the door.

A few hours later, the Titans gathered around a small feast, honoring their newest member. As James came in carrying a large pie, and everyone exclaimed how good it smelt.

"Dude, did you make that?" Asked Beast Boy taking in a large sniff of the pie

"Yeah, I was working at a bakery before I joined here." Replied James, laughing as Beast Boy and Cyborg pretended to drool over the pie.

As the Titans ate, Robin observed the new comer and noticed that he had positioned himself so that he was the nearest one to the exit, and that he waited until the others ate before touching his food. Robin concluded that either James didn't trust them, or he had gone through some really tough times, and the habits that were demonstrated were ones that he had been forced to learn the hard way.

"So friend James, do you have any powers?" asked Starfire innocently. James wiped his mouth and said, "Yeah, I do."

"Well what dude?!" exclaimed Beast Boy, not liking the suspense.

"Well I have the ability to be in the right place at the right time, and I also have the gift with the ladies." Replied James, giving a wink to Raven which earned him one of those "Go-to-Hell-you-insect" glares. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open, and he said, "Aw man that's it?" Cyborg pretended to cough, to hide his laugh while Raven turned to him and said, "He was joking, dumb ass." Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin and said, "Right I knew that."

"Hey James, tomorrow we're training, wanna join?" asked Robin who hadn't said anything up until now. Robin didn't know why, but he knew James was hiding something about having powers, and he didn't like it.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Replied James with a friendly grin. "But I need to go back to my old place and get my things. I can't exactly train in these clothes." The other Titans looked at his clothes and realized that he was dressed in a tight black shirt that had a band name that none of them had heard of plastered on his chest, a pair of baggy white cargo jeans, and a pair of goth gloves (AN: You know the ones that go up to your elbow, I don't know what they're called "). Beast Boy suddenly laughed, and said, "Dude you look like some sort of wannabe rock star." Everyone glared at him until James laughed and said, "Yeah well, I never got to wear these kinds of clothes a lot, so I wear this kind of stuff as much as I can."

**_(End of Chapter One, I hope everyone likes it, this is my first "official" fanfic, so don't judge to harshly….. Please???) _**


End file.
